Office Love Story
by CalliopeDucky
Summary: Jungkook goes to his brothers wedding and takes Tae along as his 'fake boyfriend'. But will it turn real?
1. The Proposal

_Taehyung is late._

 _Well. He's usually late, but not to this extent. He'd gotten distracted by a small puppy at the coffee shop and knocked into the owner. There's a white dress shirt laying somewhere on his apartment floor now, with a cappuccino stain right in the middle._

 _He's not too torn about the shirt. It's the Kermit the Frog printed tie that he's currently bemoaning as he half sprints through the security in his office building, throwing himself into the elevator right as it's about to close._

 _Inside, it's him and the pretty secretary from the fifth floor. He smiles wide, nodding his head politely, and the girl blushes. He doesn't even spare a moment to wonder why, because he's looking down at his plain black tie, and on the inside, he's crying, because it's so boring, but that's what he gets for throwing on whatever he could find as he ran out the door this morning._

 _Taehyung takes a deep breath, exhaling quite loudly and startling the girl, and he's about to apologize when his phone beeps. It's his best friend Park Jimin._

 _J: **where the fuk r u?**_

 _He sighs, adjusting his bag on his shoulder to type out a response._

 _T: **elevator**_

 _J: **did** **u get distracted by a dog again?**_

 _J: **i** **s** **wear to the based gods kim taefuck i will end u**_

 _Taehyung smirks._

 _T: **says the guy who doesn't go past my shoulders**_

 _He can almost hear Jimin screeching at his phone._

 _J: **you talk a lot of shit for someone who wears cartoon printed ties**_

 _Taehyung scoffs._

 _T: **it has character**_

 _No one really cares much for Taehyung's eccentric wardrobe. It's not like he was ever seen by any of the important people, besides his boss, but when Taehyung had brought it up, he had just shrugged, said he didn't care, and that was it._

 _Taehyung's feeling rather bold. Maybe it's the adrenaline._

 _T: **un** **l** **ike u**_

 _J: **say** **that 2 my face fucker**_

 _And Taehyung lets out a deep, throaty chuckle. He looks up to see if he startled the girl, and realizes that he'd passed the fifth floor a long time ago. He didn't even notice her leave._

 _J: **ill beat u up later. theres an emergency**_

 _T: **whats going on?**_

 _J: **we've got a level five**_

 _Taehyung's mood switches from relaxed to tense so quickly he almost drops his phone. Fuck._

 _T: **i need ten seconds**_

 _He types rapidly, and stares at the numbers flashing on the screen above the door, willing them to move faster because if he doesn't get to the top floor soon, heads are going to roll._

 _"Fifteen seconds." Jimin drawls, and Taehyung isn't even surprised to see his (short) best friend standing right by the elevator doors, waiting._

 _Taehyung rolls his eyes and they fall into a quick, deliberate stride to their offices._

 _"What's happened this time?"_

 _Jimin sighs, shaking his head. "I don't even know, man. Like, one minute he's chill, the next he's going off at Yugyeom for not catching a typo in the rough draft of the earnings report."_

 _Taehyung lets out a sharp exhale from his nose, steeling himself up for potential confrontation. When he enters the office space, the air is tense, completely silent, and he pats Yugyeom's shaking frame sympathetically as he passes. Everyone's eyes are on him, and he salutes them before turning the corner for his boss's door._

 _Into the lion's den._

* * *

 _"Morning boss!" Taehyung chirps, striding into the office like he owns the place. As he expects, Jeon Jeongguk, CFO of Bangtan Incorporated, is pacing the length of his large office, with broad, heavy strides._

 _Taehyung can practically see the steam coming off of the man, face set into a dark scowl as he looks up, pausing his movements to watch Taehyung set his bag down on his desk, adjacent to the large oak one that belongs to Jeongguk._

 _"You're late," Jeongguk bites, but there's no venom in his voice._

 _Taehyung rolls his eyes, and wonders whether, in any other setting, he would be fired for his informality. "Am I ever late."_

 _"Yes," Jeongguk deadpans, and Taehyung clicks his tongue._

 _"Okay, yes, I've been late once or twice before but I always have a good reason._

 _Jeongguk raises an eyebrow, some of the tension in his face receding. "Was it a small domestic animal at the coffeeshop?"_

 _Taehyung gapes. "Am I that predictable?"_

 _Jeongguk lets out a huff of breath in irritation. "No. It's just happened before."_

 _Taehyung splutters for a moment, before sighing, shaking his head, and plopping down in his ergonomic office chair. One of the perks of working for the boss._

 _"Tardiness is not tolerated in the company," Jeongguk reminds sternly, and Taehyung wonders whether it was meant to sound like a threat. He knows Jeongguk would never actually fire him. Despite this, now seems like an excellent point to change the subject._

 _"Is everything okay?" The swiftness with which Jeongguk's face turns dark is alarming._

 _"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Jeongguk practically growls, and Taehyung realizes it's probably a bit too soon. He needs to do damage control, quick._

 _"No reason, just wondering. You know. Just checking up on you. That's my job, right?" Taehyung shrugs, starting to fiddle around with the contents of his bag as he places files on his desk, alleviating some of the pressure of attention, and he doesn't look up until he hears Jeongguk sighing, before sinking down into his own chair._

 _Jeongguk's rubbing his temple with his fingers, eyes closed and face contorted into a mix of pain and irritation. Taehyung would think his boss has a hangover, except that he's too professional to drink on nights before work. Whatever illicit things he gets up to is reserved for the weekends, the one part of his schedule Taehyung doesn't have to keep memorized._

 _There are only two things that can irritate Jeon Jeongguk, Taehyung has come to realize. First is incompetence in the workplace- some people think Jeongguk is a perfectionist, but Taehyung knows it's because Jeongguk cares too much- and the second is family. Taehyung resolves to find out which of the two it is before he clocks out for the day. Any later, and heads will definitely roll._

 _"I'm going to make you some coffee," Taehyung says aloud, and Jeongguk doesn't make any indication of acknowledgement but it really doesn't matter- he doesn't need to say anything._

* * *

 _It's a tricky balance, being Jeongguk's assistant. The man is nothing less than complicated- cold and detached, the perfect model of a professional businessman, but Jeongguk is also still young, and sometimes the ice cracks, and suddenly he's a crackling fire._

 _Taehyung wonders how he does it. It seems like Jeongguk has the weight of the world on his shoulders- one of two prodigal sons, taking over the family business with his older brother Namjoon when their parents passed. It's strange, when Taehyung says he works for the company, and everyone he knows recognizes the name_

 _He wonders how Jeongguk and Namjoon managed to do it, building a sprawling manufacturing empire, considering Taehyung isn't much older than Jeongguk, but he can't even make a trip to the coffee shop and come out in one piece._

 _So Taehyung doesn't blame Jeongguk when he frays. And no one at the company really does, either. Everyone respects Jeongguk, he's a good boss, but Taehyung thinks that Jeongguk is more like a volcano, dormant until something small happens and it erupts, leaving no mercy to anyone in it's vicinity._

 _The one person who has never been a victim of the flames is Taehyung, remarkably so. Despite his potentially aggravating nature, Jeongguk is surprisingly mellow when it comes to Taehyung, never raising his voice like he would with other employees, always letting things slip, like Taehyung's ties, or his disregard for formal language. Maybe he'd just managed to dodge the bullet the last few times. Next time, he might not be so lucky._

 _Usually things at Bangtan are uneventful. But days like today- level fives, as Jimin likes to call them- leave everyone diving into their cubicles when Jeongguk walks past, and only Taehyung knows how to cool him down._

 _Even Taehyung doesn't know how he does it, but something from the torrent of words that constantly spill from his mouth must be working, because for the last year of working for Jeongguk, he feels like he's saved countless innocent lives by talking down the man when he's angry._

 _"I added an extra sugar in there because I know you said you didn't like it, but secretly you do," Taehyung explains, placing the mug decorated obnoxiously in bright red letters that spell "#1 BOSS!" on Jeongguk's desk as the man goes through paperwork. "And the hazelnut creamer. Little things, right?"_

 _Jeongguk looks up in mild surprise, and nods. He ducks his head down, before looking up again, startled, lips quirking down as he stares at Taehyung's chest._

 _"Your tie is black," He says it like a statement but Taehyung knows it's a question. He looks down at the black piece of silk, frowning._

 _"I got coffee on the Kermit the Frog one," he explains. Jeongguk frowns._

 _"The printed one where he's sipping the tea?" Taehyung nods sadly. Jeongguk makes a small noise of sympathy. "I liked that one."_

 _"Me too." Taehyung sighs, and Jeongguk nods again, before returning his attention to the files he's currently looking through._

 _"You should drink it before it gets cold." Taehyung says, voice softer this time. Jeongguk is good at taking care of the company. But he's horrible at taking care of himself. It had taken two months on the job to understand that there were certain parts to Taehyung's job that weren't part of the description when he was first hired._

 _"Let me finish going over this first," Jeongguk says dismissively, voice terse and focused, pen hovering above the stack of HR reports._

 _"You should drink it now."_

 _Jeongguk looks up, the corners of his mouth tugged down into a small, annoyed frown. "I sign your paychecks, Taehyung." Jeongguk makes a lot of empty threats. Despite this, he reaches over to pick up the mug, taking a sip, lips curling over the ceramic rim, humming out what might be a noise of thanks._

 _Taehyung just winks, doing a mock salute, before turning on his heels and heading back to his desk. Another day, another crisis averted._

* * *

 _"Seokjin worries about you, Guk."_

 _Jeongguk exhales sharply through his nose, and he hears it crackle over the phone._

 _"I'm fine, hyung, you know that. I'm not in a rush to be in a relationship."_

 _Namjoon chuckles. "You're a menace, Jeongguk. Anyone who ends up with you is gonna have their work cut out for them."_

 _Jeongguk opens his mouth to refute this, just as Taehyung walks in. His skin tightens, and Taehyung's eyes widen when he realizes Jeongguk is on the phone, before nodding and tip toeing in an exaggerated manner all the way to his desk. Jeongguk rolls his eyes, a small smile threatening at the corners of his mouth._

 _"But really… Seokjin worries. You know how he is. He feels guilty getting married, knowing you're still single."_

 _"It's not something he should have to worry about, hyung."_

 _"Try telling him that. He's already making a list of people to set you up with when you come home."_

 _Jeongguk can't help the small groan that works its way out of his mouth at that. He doesn't want a repeat of last Christmas. He can feel Taehyung's worried eyes on him. He looks up, and, as expected, his assistant's eyes are wide and fixated on him. Jeongguk shakes his head as if to say I'm okay, and Taehyung, although unconvinced, returns to his work._

 _But Jeongguk is still staring at him. Suddenly, an idea dawns upon him. "Hyung, I have a boyfriend," he says before he can even think about the repercussions of it._

 _"What?!" Namjoon bellows over the line, and Taehyung's head snaps up. Jeongguk's eyes widen, suddenly realizing what he's just said._

 _"Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how many times I had to listen to Seokjin whining about how he can't be happy if you aren't dating? Unbelievable, Jeongguk."_

 _"Uhm… I didn't really tell anyone…" Jeongguk says slowly heart hammering in his chest. Because I don't fucking have a boyfriend that's why._

 _"Why don't you bring him with you when you come home next week? Seokjin would be so happy, and I won't have to keep stopping him from registering you on or something ridiculous."_

 _"Uh… I just. He's… really busy, you know? With… work. And everything," Jeongguk stammers out, and he gulps, hoping Namjoon will buy it._

 _When he hears his brother sigh over the line, his shoulders slump in relief. "Fine. But Seokjin is going to demand to meet him at some point, you know that, right?"_

 _Fuck, Jeongguk didn't think about that. He drags his palm across his face. "Yeah. I'll. Uhm. See what I can do."_

 _"You do that. Guk, Seokjin is going to be so happy," Namjoon says, voice lighter than Jeongguk's heard in a while. "I'm happy for you."_

 _Jeongguk gulps. "Thanks, hyung." They exchange their goodbyes, and Jeongguk puts his cell phone down, leaning back in his chair to let out a shaky exhale._

 _"Coffee?" Taehyung asks, out of the blue, and Jeongguk jolts up, having forgotten that his assistant was still in the office during the whole debacle._

 _"No… thanks, Taehyung." Jeongguk manages to choke out, and Taehyung nods, before settling back into his chair. There's an odd, thick silence for a moment, before Taehyung opens his mouth._

 _"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he blurts. Jeongguk's eyes widen._

 _"Oh. You heard that."_

 _Jeongguk is oddly disappointed when Taehyung nods enthusiastically, before getting out of his chair and bounding over to sit in the one across from Jeongguk's desk. He rests his chin on his hands and waits expectantly._

 _"What," Jeongguk deadpans, suddenly panicked._

 _"Well? Tell me!" Taehyung prompts._

 _Jeongguk scoffs in disbelief. "Isn't that a bit personal, Taehyung?"_

 _The man only shrugs. "I feel like we're past that point, don't you?"_

 _Jeongguk thinks that maybe he passed that point a long time ago, but that's something he'd rather keep to himself._

 _But there's something about Taehyung that makes Jeongguk lower his guard, even just a little. He considers telling Taehyung about the situation. It can't hurt, right?_

 _"I… don't. Have a boyfriend," Jeongguk says slowly. Taehyung's eyes widen in surprise._

 _"You don't?" Taehyung's voice is mildly accusatory, and Jeongguk bristles. "So you lied?"_

 _"Yes. I suppose I did," Jeongguk squares his shoulders defensively, and Taehyung scrunches his face in distaste. "But I had a good reason." He's not sure why he feels the need to explain himself._

 _"Oh?" Taehyung waits expectantly for Jeongguk, and he realizes the basis for his fibbing seems a bit ridiculous._

 _"My hyung's fiance, Seokjin, has been trying to set me up. For maybe, the past… I don't know, two years?"_

 _Taehyung considers this for a moment, drumming his fingers on his cheek. "That doesn't seem too bad. Everyone wants love, right?" Jeongguk gapes at Taehyung for a moment, and it makes him shrug his shoulders. "I mean, I'm just saying."_

 _"I… Not everyone has time for love, Taehyung. Not everyone wants that." And Jeongguk doesn't know why it's so hard to say those words. They're both silent for a moment, Jeongguk stewing in his own thoughts._

 _"But you lied, right?" Taehyung asks suddenly. Jeongguk nods, frowning. "So what are you going to do now?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Taehyung sighs, rolling his eyes like Jeongguk is the daftest person on the entire planet, and Jeongguk would be mildly offended if not for the nervousness swirling in his gut._

 _"I mean, what are you going to do to get a boyfriend?"_

 _Jeongguk splutters. "Get a boyfriend? Why do I need a boyfriend?"_

 _"Jesus, Jeongguk. You're really oblivious for someone so smart," Jeongguk presses his lips into a thin line at the back-handed compliment. "You can't just… pretend to have a boyfriend and not actually have a physical person there."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _Taehyung rolls his eyes. "Trust me. I tried doing that in high school once because some creepy guy was stalking me. He was on some sort of Sherlock Holmes shit, and found out I was lying and I didn't have anyone to back me up on it." He shakes his head solemnly._

 _"It's not that big of a deal, right?" Jeongguk's beginning to second guess everything at this point. He'd never been in this position. How was he supposed to know?_

 _"Are you kidding me? Of course it's a big deal!" Jeongguk leans back slightly at the outburst. "If your Seokjin hyung has really been trying to set you up for two years, he's not gonna let this go easily. He'll want pictures, a phone call, dinner, the works."_

 _Oh._

 _Jeongguk hadn't thought about it, and Taehyung's hit the nail on the head. Seokjin wouldn't stop pestering Jeongguk when he finds out (Jeongguk is expecting a call at any moment now)._

 _"So what do I do?" In the back of his mind, Jeongguk wonders whether this is work-appropriate, asking his assistant for life advice like this._

 _"You have to get a boyfriend, obviously," Taehyung says like it's the simplest, most logical answer. "Find someone who knows you really well, and ask them to pretend for a bit."_

 _"It's not that easy…" Jeongguk murmurs, raking his fingers through his hair._

 _Taehyung frowns. "Why not? Don't you have friends?"_

 _Jeongguk flushes with embarrassment. He'd never really thought about his social life before. Perhaps because he didn't have one. He wasn't a fan of going out. And if he ever wanted sex, he'd just go to a bar, and picking someone up would be easy. But he didn't like keeping people around for long._

 _"Oh… so you're one of those sexy lone wolf types, huh?" Taehyung nods to himself, eyes narrowed like he's considering. "I mean. It doesn't have to be a friend friend. Just someone who knows you really well."_

 _Jeongguk frowns at his desk for a moment, before sighing. "Besides you, there's no one that I can think of."_

 _Taehyung stares at Jeongguk for a full minute, processing the words, before his whole face lights up. "No," Jeongguk says. "I know that face. You have an idea, and I'm not going to like it. Keep it to yourself, Taehyung."_

 _"You haven't even heard what I was thinking!" Taehyung pleads._

 _"Do I even want to know?" Jeongguk asks miserably. Taehyung pouts, and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, the sharp trill of Jeongguk's ring tone cuts through the air._

 _Jeongguk curses under his breath when he reads Seokjin's name on the screen._

 _"Give me the phone," Taehyung says, holding out his hand. Jeongguk gapes at him for a moment._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _Taehyung clicks his tongue in annoyance as the phone continues to ring. "Just trust me, okay?"_

 _Jeongguk can't see another choice in the matter so he hands the phone to Taehyung, who swipes the accept button and puts it on speakerphone._

 _"Jeongguk! My precious little brat! I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Do you know how many times I've had chest pains from thinking about you, all alone in your big apartment, my poor little baby-"_

 _Jeongguk clears his throat, ears turning scarlet as Taehyung raises his eyebrows. He makes to say something, perhaps along the lines of stop talking hyung, you're embarrassing me, but Taehyung beats him to it._

 _"Hello Seokjin hyung!" Taehyung sings, and Jeongguk swears his heart stops beating for a moment from sheer panic. "You don't know me, but I'm Kim Taehyung, Jeongguk's boyfriend!"_

 _"Oh- oh my god! Oh my god, hi Taehyung!" Seokjin scrambles to say._

 _"What are you doing?" Jeongguk hisses, low enough that the phone speaker can't pick it up, and Taehyung waves his hand in the air dismissively._

 _"I'm sorry for interrupting the call. I've just heard so much about you, and I was wondering when Jeongguk was going to finally let me talk to you," Jeongguk just stares, eyes wide, watching everything unfold._

 _"Oh, gosh no! I'm so… beyond happy to hear your voice, Taehyung, you have no idea. I'm just…" There's sniffling on the other end of the line. "...so… emotional." Jeongguk resists the urge to bash his head on the table in mortification._

 _"Jeongguk wanted to keep it a secret, because he didn't know how to tell you," Taehyung fibs, and Jeongguk mouths thanks for throwing me under the bus. Taehyung, of course, ignores it._

 _And that's how it continues for a few minutes, as Taehyung and Seokjin chat like old friends, and Jeongguk just stares between the phone and Taehyung, dumbfounded, and he can't quite process what's happening_

 _Taehyung looks beyond smug throughout the whole thing, and Jeongguk knows he's going to lord it over him for the rest of the day. Maybe ask for a day off next week because I saved your ass, Jeongguk. Don't I deserve a break? Jeongguk can just imagine it now, and he won't have a choice because everyone thinks he's got a ridiculous soft spot for his assistant, this won't make it any better and-_

 _"I know Jeongguk said you were busy, but it would mean everything to me if you came to stay with us for the wedding in Jeju."_

 _Taehyung's smile slides off his face, and he looks at Jeongguk in alarm. Help me! he mouths, and Jeongguk doesn't know what to say. He shrugs helplessly, and Taehyung's eyes dart back nervously to the phone._

 _"It would make me so incredibly happy to meet you face to face."_

 _And Taehyung's eyes widen, face scrunching with sadness. Oh no. Jeongguk knows that look. Taehyung's good at sassing Jeongguk. But when it comes to other people… he's a goner. He's too inherently kind to say no. Jeongguk needs to intervene before things get worse._

 _"H-hyung, Taehyung is really busy these days, and-"_

 _"Oh shush Jeongguk, I'm not asking you. I'm asking Taehyung."_

 _Jeongguk's mouth snaps shut and he shakes his head vehemently at his assistant._

 _"Don't break my poor old heart, Taehyung."_

 _Jeongguk gapes at his phone, because that's low, and now Taehyung's bottom lip is trembling._

 _"Say no," Jeongguk hisses, covering the mic of his phone._

 _"B-but… he's so nice? What if I break his poor old heart?"_

 _"Oh my god Taehyung don't tell me you're falling for that. He's like, 30."_

 _"B-but…" And then Taehyung's eyes light up again, and Jeongguk has to brace himself for the idea that's no doubt going to end in disaster. "What if… what if we both go and act all in love? And then I like… break your heart or something? And then you can pretend to be all sad for a while and if he tries to set you up you can say you're not ready? And they'll have to believe you!"_

 _Jeongguk takes a moment to process it. That doesn't sound too bad, thinking about it. Maybe then Seokjin will leave him alone for a while longer. Otherwise he'd be trying to visit Seoul every chance he gets, just to meet Taehyung. And that's the last thing Jeongguk needs._

 _"Okay fine," Jeongguk says, and just saying those two words is painful. But Taehyung is positively beaming, and the idea doesn't sound so bad after all._

 _"Okay hyung! I'll be there!" Taehyung says, and Jeongguk cringes as Seokjin squeals over the line. He wishes he had half as much enthusiasm._

 _They exchange goodbyes, Taehyung's voice bubbly, and Jeongguk cringes, but the minute the call is over, Taehyung's shoulders sag with relief, before he leans forward, cupping his face in his hands again, and wiggles his eyebrows._

 _Oh no. "What?" Jeongguk snaps. Taehyung's smirk grows._

 _"I just saved your ass."_

 _"I didn't ask you to," Jeongguk clarifies._

 _"But I did."_

 _Jeonggguk sighs heavily. The smug look hasn't left Taehyung's face. "What do you want?"_

 _Tae thinks for a second._

 _"Okay. How about this. Since I'm taking two weeks off to help you, I get two weeks pay, plus time and a half, plus three additional paid days off of my choosing. In return, I pretend to be your loving and doting boyfriend, will rub your shoulders when you need it, give you kisses when it seems appropriate. Some hand holding, maybe I'll even sit on your lap, big guy."_

 _Jeongguk pinches the bridge of his nose. If this wasn't so sudden he would think Taehyung had this all planned. He's not sure why, but that doesn't... sit well with him. He desperately grasps onto the nearest most plausible excuse. "That's not enough. Seokjin will see right through that."_

 _Taehyung frowns, momentarily stumped. "What do you mean?"_

 _Jeongguk can't quite meet his eyes. "I mean we're going to have to be a bit... more hands on than that," He wishes he didn't have to say it, but Seokjin had the eyes of a hawk, especially when it came to relationships. He would be able to read them from a mile away._

 _Taehyung's eyes go wide, a scandalized look crossing his face. "This isn't some nudist colony freak show event is it? Because I did not sign up for-"_

 _"God, keep your voice down, would you?" Jeongguk hisses, eyes darting warily to the door and momentarily thanking god that his office is sound proof. "Of course this isn't some nudist colony- Where do you come up with these things?"_

 _Taehyung visibly calms. "Netflix."_

 _Jeongguk just stares at him for a moment. "I just mean we probably need to be a bit more loving._

 _Like... put more effort into kissing and hugging is all," He waits with baited breath, hoping that sounds plausible._

 _"I guess," Taehyung finally says. He shrugs "Okay! So we add in a little face sucking on top of everything else. And I will, out of the goodness of my heart, allow you to put your hands on my ass."_

 _Jeongguk places his head down on his desk and prays for strength._

* * *

 _"Okay, so let me get this straight," Jimin starts, swallowing a bite of his chicken salad sandwich and placing it down, before brushing off his hands and resting his chin on his clasped hands, eyes narrowed._

 _"You, Kim Taehyung, assistant. Are going to pretend to be Jeon Jeongguk, CFO of Bangtan Incorporated's boyfriend?_

 _"It sounds ridiculous when you say it like that," Taehyung grumbles, reaching for Jimin's chips, but he just slaps his hand away. "But it's only for two weeks."_

 _"This is ridiculous. Remind me again why this is happening?"_

 _"Because he needs help," Taehyung bites out._

 _"Also, because you still have feelings for him?" Jimin used to tease Taehyung about his crush all the time. It was only natural, at the beginning. Jeongguk is painfully handsome, intelligent, and has never been anything but nice to Taehyung._

 _"Liked. As in, past tense," But Jeongguk is also Taehyung's boss. And carrying feelings like that around the workplace was unprofessional and also just… hard. So Taehyung had stamped down the feelings. And life overall is better that way._

 _Jimin clicks his tongue, propping his feet up on the table in the employee break room. "I hope you're getting paid for this."_

 _Taehyung feels something odd wrench in his gut. "Of course I am. Do you think I'd just waste two weeks of my life out of the kindness of my heart?"_

 _"At least get some of that ass while you're at it," Jimin suggests, and Taehyung splutters._

 _"No, what? We're just pretending. Jesus," But Taehyung's face is hot. Jimin shrugs._

 _"Just saying. Even if I was faking, I would go 100%, you know? Wouldn't mind a nice big slice of that hot man cake."_

 _"Oh my god this is why you're single, this is why Jaebum will never notice you," Taehyung plants his face on the table surface._

 _"I'm just saying, Taehyung. I can sense good dick from a mile away," Jimin nods solemnly, as though contemplating it, and Taehyung makes a choked sound at the back of his throat. "And besides, it's not like you're gonna be here much longer. Enjoy it while you can."_

 _Taehyung exhales sharply, and the spot on the surface near his nostrils fogs up. Jimin pats him on the back._

 _"Just… try not to get too caught up. We've all seen the movies, right?"_

 _"Yeah. We've all seen the movies."_


	2. The Initiation

"Who's picking us up when we land?" Taehyung asks as they settle into their seats on the plane.

Jeongguk sighs. "Namjoon said he'd meet us at the airport when we land, but don't be lulled into a false sense of security. Seokjin is going to be there too. He's going to ambush us and try to throw you off guard. Be vigilant."

Taehyung chuckles. "Constant vigilance!" he exclaims, raising a fist in excitement. Jeongguk just stares at him. "It's a Harry Potter ref- you know what? Never mind. God, don't you read?"

"I read business journals and magazines.

Taehyung gives a long suffering sigh and shakes his head, before digging in his pocket for a twice-folded piece of paper. "Here, I made up these questions last night. We should ask them now since you're making your hyung out to be some kind of human lie detector.

Jeongguk takes the paper that Taehyung hands to him as he slips the aviators off his face-the ones Taehyung had said made him look like a "douche canoe", much to his chagrin-to take a closer look at the paper.

He hardly looks like a CEO in his casual dress shirt and cargo shorts, and Taehyung is oddly disappointed, since he had a long-standing theory that Jeongguk bathed and slept in his suits.

Currently, Jeongguk looks very young, despite the reserved expression that remains fixed on his face. It seems not even the prospect of a vacation could make the great Jeon Jeongguk smile.

He unfolds the paper warily before skimming over the content, and fights the urge to jump out of the plane. "Taehyung, what is this?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? It's some guidelines for us to follow."

"We bonded over our mutual love of puppies at the park after you found me sobbing into my ice cream because my non existent love life," Jeongguk reads off in a flat voice.

Taehyung blinks at him innocently, but Jeongguk can see the mirth dancing in his eyes. "Too much?"

"That's it. We're going back home. Once we land, we are turning right around and getting on another plane-"

"Okay, okay! You weren't sobbing." Jeongguk lets out a deep sigh. "It was just one

manful tear that enhanced your handsome features and I was immediately smitten."

"Are you trying to help me or sabotage me? We've got to be serious about this."

Taehyung sobers immediately. "I am. Trust me. I was just having a little fun. You should try that sometime, boss man. You know, let loose a little," But Jeongguk doesn't look the slightest bit amused, so he changes the subject.

"Okay, I think we should stick to the truth as close as possible. I'm your assistant, and after working long hours late at night, we just clicked. You realized you had to have me and the rest is history! We've been together just a few months and the reason you never said anything is because people tend to frown on office fraternization."

He's beaming at him with his funny little box smile and Jeongguk can't stop staring. He swallows hard. "Right. Stick close to the truth."

"Right. We do that and this should be a piece of cake."

"Piece of cake," Jeongguk thinks that maybe if he repeats it enough times, it'll actually work.

"I feel like there are other some basic couple-y things that we don't know about each other," Taehyung continues, once they've buckled into their seats as the plane prepares for take off.

"Like what?" Jeongguk prompts.

"I mean, we know each other, from work and everything. But we don't know, each other, you feel?"

Jeongguk looks lost, so Taehyung clicks his tongue. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red, why?" Taehyung rolls his eyes so hard he fears they may never return from the back of his head.

"You're supposed to ask me mine. The question's on the paper."

Jeongguk looks reproachful. "Every time I ask you a question I always feel like I'm going to regret what you're going to say." But Taehyung gives him an exasperated look, so he complies. "Fine. What's your favorite color, Taehyung?"

"The rainbow!" Taehyung beams.

"What? No. That's not a color!"

"Says who? All rainbows are light diffraction patterns. You shine a clear prism up to the light, it separates the light based on frequency. It all comes from the same source!"

"You should have become a scientist, Taehyung." Jeongguk deadpans, and Taehyung visibly deflates

"You're no fun," he grumbles, before grinning again. The turnaround would be alarming if not for Jeongguk being so used to it. "Okay, favorite TV show!"

"I don't watch TV.

"Y-you don't?" Taehyung's eyes widen as Jeongguk shakes his head. He reaches for Jeongguk's hand, resting on his thigh, and pats it in consolation. "I'll pray for you," he says solemnly.

They're silent for a moment as Jeongguk narrows his eyes. "Wait!" Taehyung exclaims. Jeongguk startles slightly, before eyeing Taehyung warily.

"What?"

"If you don't watch TV… does that… does that mean you don't watch movies either?"

For some reason, Jeongguk doesn't feel all too great when he grumbles out a "No."

"Oh my god," Taehyung leans back in his seat, resting the back of his hand over his forehead, and takes a deep breath. "I can't believe this. I should have asked for double overtime."

"What?" Jeongguk snaps.

"I'm fake dating a piece of cardboard," Taehyung moans, and Jeongguk makes a choked sound at the back of his throat. "I've signed away two weeks of my life to the most boring man on planet. Goodbye world. It's been nice knowing you."

"Honestly, Taehyung," Jeongguk growls, offended. Taehyung whines for another solid minute, stopping only when the flight attendant walks by and gives him an odd look as she reminds all the passengers that the plane will take off in a few moments.

Jeongguk settles in for what will possibly be the longest plane ride of his life.

* * *

Ultimately, it's not so bad. He ignores it when Taehyung says his personality is like a piece of stale toast, and doesn't reply when Taehyung asks if he can feel physical pain, because he had come to the conclusion that Jeongguk is a cyborg.

Jeongguk blames Netflix.

He's is more than relieved when the plane finally touches down in Jeju, and he scrambles away for his and Taehyung's luggage once they step into the airport and clear security, desperate for a moment of peace.

His brain almost hurts from the amount of information that Taehyung had managed to cram into him, things he didn't think he ever needed to know, like Taehyung's favorite ice cream flavor, what he would do if he was a millionaire, that he's a side sleeper, and a whole host of other Taehyung trivia that Jeongguk could have gone his whole life without needing. But it's just as well. Whatever will sell their relationship.

"Okay, Namjoon hyung said he's by the entrance," Jeongguk says out loud, checking his phone, and Taehyung nods, taking his luggage when Jeongguk hands it to him. They straighten up, facing each other, and for a moment, they're on the same page, anxious, a little bit afraid. "We can do this, right?

"Definitely," Taehyung looks and sounds confident; Jeongguk wishes he could at least fake it. He doesn't know how to feel about this ordeal, now that they're actually here, in Jeju, and there's no going back.

Because Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, who Jeongguk's been harboring a crush on for a whole damn year, is here with him, pretending to be his boyfriend. This is both a nightmare and a dream, and Jeongguk figures he should be happy that he gets to have at least these two weeks with Taehyung, but it's pretend. Everything is an act, and it doesn't sit right with him

"Great!" Taehyung beams, shifting the suitcase handle into his left hand as he reaches for Jeongguk's free hand with his right. "We're a couple, remember? Couples hold hands.

"Right," Jeongguk says almost robotically, intertwining their fingers, and Taehyung squeezes. It's supposed to be reassuring, but it makes Jeongguk's heart hammer in his chest, the reality of the situation he'd gotten them both into finally hitting him

"It'll be fine. We'll be fine," Taehyung says softly, noting Jeongguk's tight-lipped expression. When Jeongguk doesn't make to say anything, Taehyung sighs, and tugs on their hands. "Come on, can't keep them waiting.

And they step through the threshold together like that, fingers tangled, as the warm island air hits them full force.

They make their way towards the entrance, where Namjoon had promised to meet them, and Jeongguk opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly Taehyung is throwing himself at Jeongguk, winding his arms around Jeongguk's neck and leaning in. Jeongguk stumbles back in surprise, and his hands grip at Taehyung's waist on instinct

"Taehyung what-"

"They're here," Taehyung mouths, and Jeongguk's fingers tighten as his eyes dart to the airport entrance, only to see Seokjin and Namjoon walking in. He turns his attention back to Taehyung, and his proximity threatens to knock the wind out of Jeongguk.

"We're supposed to be a couple in the honeymoon phase of their relationship! If Seokjin is as sharp as you say he is, then you had better do a lot better than that- and fast. So put your arms around me and kiss me like all that matters to you in this world is giving me the dicking of my life!" Taehyung hisses.

And for a moment, Jeongguk just stares at Taehyung, thrown completely off guard. "Showtime, boss man!" Taehyung urges.

This isn't how Jeongguk expected to kiss Taehyung, but suddenly, he's leaning in, and Taehyung's lips are on his.

There are no fireworks, no electric shocks. Jeongguk doesn't know what he expected in that moment. But there is an odd tingle under his skin as Taehyung's lips, frozen for a moment, begin to move against his, and their awkward fumbling starts to turn into something more.

And Jeongguk slips, just for a moment, his hands winding fully around Taehyung's waist to press him closer, tongue daring to swipe across his bottom lip. It's bold enough that Taehyung's lips part in surprise, and Jeongguk doesn't think twice about slipping his tongue in.

Taehyung's hands slide up from their place on Jeongguk's chest and tighten around his neck, going up on his tip toes to press closer, closer, because all he can think about is Jeongguk kissing him like he really is ready to give Taehyung the dicking of a lifetime and the knowledge that it won't happened is oddly disappointing.

Jeongguk leans back just slightly, only to turn his head and slant their mouths together again, and Taehyung forgets the bubbling anxiety in his chest. He makes a bewildered noise at the back of his throat, tangling his fingers in Jeongguk's hair, and he doesn't worry about messing up the style because holy shit Jeon Jeongguk can kiss, and he doesn't know if he ever wants to stop doing this.

And Jeongguk lets himself get carried away, just this once, because this is everything he's ever wanted- to kiss Taehyung like this, hold him in his arms and just forget about everything else. So he forgets. He forgets that this is all supposed to be an act and presses closer, like he'd always wanted, sucking and biting and breathing Taehyung because right now, he's the only air Jeongguk needs.

Taehyung can feel them both starting to lose themselves, so he breaks away first, and Jeongguk leans in, as though chasing Taehyung's lips for more, before opening his eyes on the realization of what he'd just done.

And they both just stare at each other for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Taehyung has an odd look in his eye and Jeongguk can't stand to look, so his eyes dart to where he'd spotted Namjoon and Seokjin last. When he does, he catches Seokjin's gaze, and the older man waves frantically before bounding towards them, Namjoon in tow.

"Hi! Oh my gosh hi!" Seokjin yelps, bounding up to them with open arms.

"Hey hyung," Jeongguk can't help but grin, going in for a hug, but Seokjin completely ignores him, brushing past him to engulf Taehyung into his arms instead

"I can't believe we're finally meeting!" Seokjin coos, and Jeongguk watches, mildly offended, maybe a little jealous, as Seokjin coddles Taehyung, both of them chattering like old friends, and not two people who had started Skyping a week ago.

"Hey Guk," Namjoon says, smiling in amusement. Jeongguk huffs out a disbelieving laugh and hugs Namjoon tight. It had only been a few months since he'd seen his brother last, but even that seems like too long of a time since Namjoon had always been an ever-present factor in his life until recently.

"How are you doing, hyung?" Jeongguk asks. Namjoon shrugs, but there's a soft smile on his lips as he watches Seokjin fussing over Taehyung.

"I'm getting married in two weeks to the love of my life. Couldn't be happier."

"I would hope so," Seokjin interjects, finally deciding to notice Jeongguk. He narrows his eyes.

"I can't believe you managed to keep this cutie-" Seokjin ruffles Taehyung's hair, "-a secret. Really, Guk. I'm hurt." He narrows his eyes, and Jeongguk doesn't know how to respond except with a wary shrug.

And for a moment, Jeongguk is legitimately afraid. Afraid that Seokjin read him like an open book, and call bull shit on this whole thing before they even step foot on the actual island.

But his fear is alleviated when Seokjin clicks his tongue, eyes shining with warmth.

"Come here, you brat," he says, beckoning Jeongguk into a his arms, and Jeongguk sighs in relief. He and Taehyung share a look as he hugs Seokjin, and Taehyung winks, smiling.

When Jeongguk and Seokjin pull apart, Taehyung and Namjoon share their own greetings, and Seokjin herds them all to Namjoon's open hood Jeep. Namjoon and Jeongguk load all the luggage into the back while Taehyung and Seokjin chatter, and soon, they're well on their way.

"Yoongi can't wait to see you both," Seokjin chirps from the front. Jeongguk grins. He'd missed Yoongi, Namjoon's no-nonsense best friend since grade school. Jeongguk briefly wonders what he'll think of Taehyung.

He'll probably manage to charm the pants off of Yoongi like he has everyone else, Jeongguk muses.

He looks to his right, where Taehyung is sitting, and watches the brunette as he leans his arms on the side of the car, eyes widening at the sights in child-like wonder as the breeze ruffles his hair. It's a far cry from the cunning man from a week ago, negotiating time and a half for the next two weeks. He wonders how he's going to explain this to HR.

But Bangtan Inc. seems like another world away as the Jeep zooms through the island, all sparkling blue beaches, white sand, and warm sun on Jeongguk's skin. He can feel himself unwinding already, and for a moment he forgets that the next two weeks, he needs to pretend to be in love with his eccentric assistant.

The one problem is that he doesn't have to pretend.

"Now, I don't want either of you to feel pressured-" Jeongguk pulls himself away from his thoughts to catch the end of what Seokjin's saying. "-but Hoseok and I were just so excited, we planned a little get-together!"

Jeongguk and Taehyung exchange startled looks as Namjoon pulls the Jeep into the driveway of a sprawling villa. There's soft music seeping from the inside, and a few people milling around on the front yard.

"Get-together, hyung?" Jeongguk deadpans, and Seokjin clicks his tongue, waving the air dismissively.

"Just a small one! To welcome you both!" Seokjin explains as Namjoon and Jeongguk unload the luggage from the back.

"Hyung… Tae and I are both really tired, we'd much rather just-" Jeongguk starts, but then he looks at Seokjin, who's giving him The Look, the same one he gave ten years ago when Jeongguk had tried to sneak back home shit-faced drunk during a burst of teen angst and he had been caught right at the front door.

"Yeah, get-together. It'll be great to see everyone," Jeongguk says, clearing his throat. "I'm excited." He ignores Taehyung's snort as he sets one of the suitcases down.

"Of course it will! They're all so excited to see you!" Seokjin is smiling again, and Jeongguk is sweating because he feels like he had had just averted a major crisis.

"Okay I get what you were saying about Seokjin hyung now," Taehyung whispers sympathetically as he takes one of the bags from Jeongguk, and Jeongguk can only give him a pained look as they make their way inside.

Jeongguk has never been much for socializing, and it's a bit grating to be met with a hoard of people at the door, but he smiles through it because he knows otherwise he'll never hear the end of it, and the last thing he wants to do is cross Seokjin (who had somehow disappeared once they entered the house).

"I'll take the bags to your room, just leave them at the door," Namjoon says, and Jeongguk and Taehyung nod, dropping off their stuff.

"Before you two do anything else, there are two people who have been dying to see you!" Seokjin reappears at their side with two men in tow.

"Technically we're all dying no matter what," a voice snarks, and Jeongguk smirks immediately, eyes landing on the infamous Min Yoongi.

"Good to see ya kid," the shorter man says, punching Jeongguk on the arm good-naturedly. He then turns to Taehyung. "Min Yoongi, at your service."

"Kim Taehyung, it's very nice to meet you!" Taehyung says sweetly, shaking Yoongi's hand. "I like your hair!"

Yoongi cracks a smile (a rare event in Jeongguk's books) and rakes his hand through his flame orange hair. "Thanks. I did it to piss off Hoseok."

"It doesn't piss me off, Yoongi," the other man standing next to Seokjin- Hoseok- finally says, smiling from ear to ear, despite Yoongi rolling his eyes. "It just doesn't fit the color scheme. You're gonna look really weird in that tux."

"Joke's on you because I'm going to look weird no matter what," Yoongi retorts, and Hoseok only shakes his head, laughing, before offering his hand

"Jung Hoseok, wedding planner extraordinaire. I'm still trying to get used to the Grumpy Cat Meme over here," Hoseok says, and Jeongguk can't help but grin. Yoongi just rolls his eyes again. "It's nice to finally meet you. Seokjin's been chatting my ear off about you both."

"Only because you're the only one in the house nice enough to not just get up and walk away,"Yoongi says. Both Hoseok and Seokjin turn to Yoongi with matching exasperated looks. "Anyway I'm going to get more brandy. See you kids later."

And with a wink, Yoongi is gone. Jeongguk silently bemoans the loss of the only fun person in the room. And it really is boring, after a while, when acquaintance after acquaintance (Jeongguk wouldn't consider them friends) comes up to him and he feels morally obligated to chat. He just wants to sleep a full eight hours for the first time in months, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen.

Taehyung, on the other hand, looks like he's having the time of his life talking to everyone, greeting people like old friends, and he's smiling in that rectangle smile that Jeongguk never really understood, but he really can't stop staring at-

"You've got it bad, huh?" Yoongi says, coming up right next to Jeongguk, and Jeongguk almost jumps in surprise.

He clears his throat. "What are you talking about?

Yoongi smirks. "What else would I be talking about? You've been drooling over Taehyung in the corner all afternoon."

Jeongguk's knee-jerk reaction is to deny it because I was not drooling at Kim Taehyung, but then he remembers that technically, he should be, since he's supposed to be acting like he's in love.

"Yeah I… guess…" Jeongguk finally replies sheepishly.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Yoongi clicks his tongue fondly. "I distinctly remember you declaring that the great Jeon Jeongguk would never fall in love."

Jeongguk huffs. "That was a long time ago, hyung. I was immature then.

"That was last year's Christmas party," Yoongi corrects, taking a sip of his brandy, and Jeongguk's ears burn. Back in Seoul, he's the boss, and everyone speaks formally and knows their place in the hierarchy.

But back home, anything is fair game. And Jeongguk, being the baby, is a prime target. It feels like his teen years all over again, except he's getting teased mercilessly about Taehyung instead of his overbite

"A lot has changed since then," Jeongguk says defensively and just then, he hears Taehyung let out a loud laugh, and his head snaps in that direction on instinct, pleased

to catch the flash of Taehyung's bright smile.

"So it seems," Yoongi nods in agreement and takes another sip.

* * *

The get-together finally (finally) ends after an agonizing four hours, and by then, all Jeongguk wants to do is eat and sleep, but he keeps this to himself, otherwise he's going to suffer another round of teasing. He really isn't one for parties and gatherings, energy draining from him with every passing moment. By the end, he's sitting next to Taehyung, not even talking anymore, just letting the older man do all the work with his seemingly-endless energy.

Seokjin seems to be able to detect Jeongguk's discomfort, though, because he immediately rounds everyone up for dinner on the patio when all the guests have left.

Yoongi had taken charge of the grill (because last time Namjoon had stepped near it, the whole thing had exploded), and conversation flows freely. Taehyung makes quite the conversationalist (not that Jeongguk is surprised, considering how much the older tends to chatter in his ear seemingly every moment at work), and there's more laughter at the table than Jeongguk is used to.

He stays mostly quiet, content to nurse his water and listen to Taehyung talk about his exploits in college as an art major, but Jeongguk doesn't really hear the words. He's more intent on watching the way Taehyung's lips move when he speaks, and the way they felt against Jeongguk's own just hours ago. They'd tasted like the mango juice Taehyung drank on the plane. What do they taste like now?

"Earth to Jeongguk?" Hoseok asks, and Jeongguk snaps out of his daze.

"Hmm?" he asks, resting his cheek in his palm, and he can't muster enough energy to be embarrassed.

"I was asking how you two-" Hoseok gestures between Taehyung and Jeongguk, "-happened."

Jeongguk's stomach flops, because for a moment he doesn't remember what they agreed to say, and he looks helplessly at Taehyung, but he seems to be the only one floundering

"It's actually pretty cliche," Taehyung says, smiling bashfully into his lap. Jeongguk just hopes his manful tears don't make their way into the story

"He's the boss, I'm the assistant. Typical setup."

"Who confessed first?" Seokjin asks.

"Me, obviously," Taehyung says, and everyone laughs at that. Jeongguk presses his lips into a thin line. "Jeongguk is really good at pretending feelings don't exist."

And for a second, Jeongguk wonders if Taehyung actually knows, and his heart almost stops.

"But Jeongguk is so obvious, especially when he's trying not to be," Taehyung continues. "He kept dropping these unintentional hints, and that's when I knew.

"Yep, Guk's definitely more obvious than he thinks he is," Yoongi chimes, and Jeongguk cringes.

Taehyung laughs and nods. "Definitely. I'm actually really surprised I didn't realize sooner. But I guess I was in denial…" Taehyung pauses for a moment.

"I never thought someone as amazing as him would ever fall for someone like me." And Taehyung actually looks at Jeongguk with this soft, affectionate smile, and for a moment, Jeongguk actually believes that Taehyung once felt that way. That at some point, Taehyung had hoped that Jeongguk would return his feelings.

But it's all an act, of course, and Jeongguk reminds himself to keep that in mind. And Taehyung is a better actor than Jeongguk had given him credit for. Maybe Netflix was good for something.

Seokjin coos over this until Namjoon turns to Jeongguk. "What's your side, Guk?"

Jeongguk forces himself to sit up straight and clears his throat, playing with his fork.

"There's nothing to tell, really. Yeah, I liked Taehyung. But I also wanted to maintain a certain degree of professionalism, because it wouldn't be realistic for any office romance to work out."

He looks up, and everyone's looking at him like they'd bitten into a lemon. Taehyung kicks him under the table.

"But…" Jeongguk pauses, wracking his brain for the words in an attempt to salvage the situation. Then Taehyung slips his fingers into Jeongguk's hand as it rests on the table. For a moment, Jeongguk forgets what he's trying to say, and stares at their hands, stunned.

He knows it's just for show, but something about Taehyung's hand in his is soothing, and the warmth brings surprising clarity. Jeongguk remembers that most of the feelings that he's supposed to be making up are actually real.

"But… even someone as stubborn and dense as me can't resist Taehyung," Jeongguk says finally. He looks up at older man, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I tried, very stupidly, for a very long time, to deny everything, but it only made it worse."

Jeongguk's tongue feels a bit like sand, and he doesn't know what's worse- the fact that he's telling the truth, or that all of it is supposed to be a lie.

"It got harder and harder and eventually I really thought I was going to go insane because of it, keeping it to myself and trying to pretend like everything was normal when all I wanted to do was-" And Jeongguk actually flushes, embarrassed to even attempt to finish the sentence. His cold businessman front is effectively tarnished.

"And ever since we we got together, he's been doing plenty," Taehyung pipes up, salvaging the conversation, and everyone laughs at the innuendo. If possible, Jeongguk flushes even more, wanting to just sink into the ground.

"But yeah. The more I thought about it, the more I started noticing. And one night, after a really long, really boring board meeting, we were both too tired to keep pretending. I couldn't help myself and planted one on him."

Seokjin makes an inhumane squealing noise, and Jeongguk cringes. Could that be more cheesy? he wonders resentfully.

Or more right?

Jeongguk remembers those late night meetings clearly- exhaustion pulling at his body, his bones feeling like lead. It was harder, in those moments, to maintain his usual level of restraint, and it was only his grip on his desk, turning his knuckles white, that kept him from striding forward and kissing the tired pout on Taehyung's lips.

The memories make Jeongguk feel like he's been lit on fire, and if it weren't for-

"-gguk?"

He snaps his head up to see everyone at the table staring at him oddly. He flushes with

embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Ah, it was nothing important anyways," Hoseok says, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "You alright though? You seem pretty out of it.

Jeongguk opens his mouth to make an excuse but Taehyung beats him to it. "He's probably just tired," he says, unwinding his fingers from Jeongguk's grip to run them gently through Jeongguk's hair, before resting at the nape of his neck and rubbing soothing circles.

Jeongguk's eyes flutter shut for a moment. "He's been working too hard these days."

"Well then, you two should probably get to bed, you've had a long day," Seokjin suggests, already getting up from the table, and Taehyung follows suit, tugging Jeongguk along with him. Everyone shares their good night's before Jeongguk and Taehyung follow Seokjin through the maze that is the house.

"So you two have the corner suite," Seokjin explains, after they'd climbed the stairs to the second floor. He opens the door and steps aside so Taehyung and Jeongguk can step inside. "For more privacy," he finishes with a suggestive wink. Taehyung and Jeongguk share an awkward look.

"Uhm… we're sleeping in the same room?" Jeongguk asks stupidly, and Taehyung elbows him.

"Yes silly. We're a couple. Couples sleep together."

Seokjin laughs good-naturedly. "Don't worry Jeongguk. Namjoon and I aren't under some impression that you two are waiting for marriage or anything like that. We were young once too."

And Jeongguk doesn't know what horrifies him more- the fact that he was gaining insight into his hyungs' sex life, or that his hyungs knew he had a sex life when he didn't. Well... not with Taehyung, at least.

"Good night!" Seokjin sings, and Jeongguk manages to say it back weakly before the elder shuts the door.

"Well," Taehyung says with a great sigh, and flops down on the bed. "That was almost a disaster."

Jeongguk shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell me about it."

"But it wasn't! That's the point. It was super shady for a while there but I think we did pretty good, boss man," Taehyung says brightly. Jeongguk wishes he could share Taehyung's optimism.

"Did… did you want to shower first?" Jeongguk asks after a moment of silence. He turns to Taehyung, who sits up on the bed.

"Sure?" Taehyung says, a bit thrown off by the subject change, but he takes it in stride, walking to his luggage and pulling out his things. Jeongguk stands rooted in the same spot until he hears the shower running, and finally lets out a shaky breath. He walks over to the bed and sinks down into it, covering his face in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing, Jeon Jeongguk?" he whispers to himself. Why did he agree to this? Don't I have even a tiny bit of self preservation? Do I hate myself that much?

It hasn't been a whole twenty four hours and Jeongguk already wants to jump ship. He'd been doing so well hiding his feelings- from everyone, including himself- and this situation was just confirming what he couldn't have.

And Taehyung is alarmingly good at this whole "acting in love" thing, almost as though he'd actually been in love with Jeongguk the entire time. Every touch was comfortable, natural, and it makes Jeongguk wonder whether Taehyung isn't just some professional con artist.

But he is a thief, Jeongguk thinks with a huff, remembering that he'd promised Taehyung time and a half for all of this. The fact that he'd had to promise Taehyung anything at all makes his stomach twist because it's a constant reminder that none of this is real.

He hears Taehyung coming out of the bathroom, and he's up in a flash.

"I'm do-"

But Taehyung doesn't even need to finish his sentence before Jeongguk is brushing past him, slamming the door, and it makes Taehyung jump.

"What's up his ass?" Taehyung murmurs, lips turning down into a pout. He walks over to his bags and digs out his phone. It's Jimin. Again.

 _J: **r u alive?**_

The message brings a smile to Taehyung's face.

 _T: **alive and well**_

 _J: **damn**_

 _J: **i was hoping u would be in distress or smth**_

 _J: **then i would have an excuse to come to jeju**_

 _T: **whoa sorry bro**_

 _J: **should be sorry**_

 _J: **asshole**_

Taehyung laughs.

 _J: **for real tho.**_

 _J: **how is everything?**_

 _J: **have u gotten any of that bomb dick game yet?**_

Taehyung's face flushes, heart leaping to his throat.

 _T: **tf? im not trying to sleep w/ him**_

 _T: **and how do u even know what his dick game is like?**_

 _J: **im just saying okay**_

 _J: **premium grade man cake**_

 _T: **j**_

 _J: **anyone would kill to switch with u rn**_

 _J: **and word gets around u know**_

 _J: **i hear things**_

 _T: **jimin!**_

 _J: **ive been doing recon**_

 _J: **it's all in ur best interest**_

 _T: **JIMIN!**_

Taehyung lets out a disgusted sigh.

 _J: **im just saying**_

 _J: **when in rome right?**_

 _J: **...or when in jeju**_

 _T: **PARK JIMIN GO FUCK UR SHITHOLE OF A MOUTH!**_

 _J: **jokes on u XP**_

 _J: **im veeeerrry flexible if ya know what i mean**_

 _J: **wink wink**_

 _T: **omg fuk u**_

 _T: **I did not need that image in my head**_

 _J: **Muhuhahahahahahahahaha**_

Taehyung lets out a strangled noise before throwing his phone in the near vicinity of his bag. He hopes it doesn't break, but if it does, at least he won't have to listen to his best friend's innuendos for the next two weeks.

Because Jeongguk's dick is the last thing Taehyung wants to think about.

What if it's really nice though? What if Jimin's right and he does really have bomb dick game? What would it feel-

And just as Taehyung is in the middle of digging himself into that particular grave, Jeongguk comes out of the bathroom.

Taehyung's family has a history of heart problems, so he decides to attribute that to why this particular vital organ feels like it's about to explode, and not the fact that all Jeongguk has on is a towel, slung low around his hips.

Sweet Jesus, Taehyung thinks, eyeing the droplets of water rolling down Jeongguk's well-built pectorals and abs, disappearing past his deep v lines and Taehyung is almost disappointed that his line of sight ends there. Jeon Jeongguk is so fucking attractive. that Taehyung feels like he's going to pass out any second.

It doesn't even matter if he has a nice dick, Taehyung thinks, as Jeongguk eyes him warily before going for his bags, bending down and giving Taehyung the most excellent view of his ass. Because all he'd need to do is take his shirt off and anyone would be begging to suck him off, no need to return the favor-

"-Taehyung?"

"Huh?" Taehyung manages to eek out. His throat suddenly feels very dry, and there's a burning in his chest. While he'd been fantasizing Jeongguk had the decency of putting on boxers, but his hair is still damp and unstyled, hanging over his forehead, and suddenly he looks really young. Less like a responsible, put-together CEO and more his age- relaxed.

"I asked if you could toss me a pillow," Jeongguk repeats. Taehyung swallows.

"W-why?"

"I'll take the couch," he explains, jutting his thumb at the large sofa across from the bed.

"What?" Taehyung asks, finally regaining his bearings. This isn't a good idea, he thinks, but he's not about to let Jeongguk sleep on a couch for the next two weeks. He's not that cruel. "Why don't you just sleep in the bed?"

There's something in Jeongguk's eyes that Taehyung can't place. "I don't… think that's a good idea. I don't want- I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

More like I'm gonna get a boner with you looking like that and I'd rather walk barefoot through hell three times over than let you know, Jeongguk thinks, gulping. He didn't know what to expect tonight, how he thought Taehyung might dress to sleep. For all he knows, his assistant might wear onesies to sleep, what with his outfit track record.

But Taehyung's clothing choice is surprisingly simple- just an oversized sleep shirt and boxers (although the boxers are an obnoxious shade of neon pink). Sensible, Jeongguk reminds himself. So why does he feel like he's been kneed in the stomach?

"Why would you make me uncomfortable? I'm not a prude, Jeongguk," Taehyung says. "This bed is huge, we'll both definitely fit." And it's true, the bed could probably fit five people in it. "You can stack pillows up between us if it'll make you feel better.

Jeongguk opens his mouth to say no, but Taehyung reads his hesitation, and oh god he's pouting why is he pouting, Jeongguk bemoans. Taehyung's lips look so much fuller like that, and Jeongguk is tempted to kiss them like that. Are they as soft as I remember?

And his eyes are wide and droopy and- "Fine," Jeongguk sighs, making his way to the bed. Why am I so weak for him? Why can't I say no?

"Yay!" Taehyung cheers, and Jeongguk wishes he could share the enthusiasm. All he feels right now is frustration- because Taehyung is so close. But he's never felt so far away.

Jeongguk slips under the covers slowly, and settles himself back into the pillows. He can feel Taehyung's eyes on him.

"We're gonna do great tomorrow, okay?" Taehyung tries to soothe, probably reading the tension as nerves. "Don't worry so much."

If only that was what I was worried about, Jeongguk thinks bitterly. "Yeah," he says instead. The less Taehyung knows, the better.

Taehyung must sense his anxiety, because he sighs and turns onto his side- away from Jeongguk. "Good night, Jeongguk."

And Jeongguk tosses over the words for what seems like ages, staring at the ceiling and trying not to suffocate because Taehyung smells so sweet- and it makes Jeongguk ache.

"Good night, Taehyung," he murmurs finally, turning to face the man in the bed beside him, but Taehyung is already asleep.


End file.
